


Who's That?

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Connor RK800-60 are twins, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor and Chloe are cute as parents, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Grandpa Hank, Human AU, No Androids, RT600 and ST200s are triplets, Thanksgiving Dinner, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Chloe and Connor confuse their baby with their identical siblings.





	Who's That?

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2004Xaz2HU) of the poor baby meeting her daddy's twin. 
> 
> But this poor baby has to deal with not only her daddy's twin and strikingly similar younger brother but also her mommy's two twin sisters.
> 
> Noelle is Connor and Chloe's baby, she has brown hair but blue eyes like her mommy.

Chloe and Connor were excited today, their new baby Noelle was finally going to meet their siblings. Why they were so excited was both Connor and Chloe had identical siblings. Connor had a twin brother, and a younger brother who even looked eerily similar, people assumed the three were triplets. Only Chloe was the one in a set of triplets, her two twin sisters looking like perfect copies of one another. 

Their poor little baby will probably be so confused.

“Is it mean that we’re doing this?” Connor looked over to Chloe holding Noelle as they walked up the steps to his father’s house. Thanksgiving was the perfect time to do this since all their family was coming.

“Yeah it’s a little mean.” Chloe chuckled.

Hank answered the door and beamed seeing his son and wife with his granddaughter. He ushered the two inside to get out of the cold. Connor set down the baby bag and carrier to then help Chloe out of her jacket who was busy holding Noelle.

“Are Collin and Richard here yet?” Looking around the house for his brothers.

“Collin here, he’s in the kitchen. Richard will be here soon along with the others.”

“Ok, lets see Noelle’s reaction.” Connor took Noelle from Chloe’s arms and moved over to the kitchen. He saw his twin snacking at the table on some appetizers. Collin perked up when he saw Connor coming over with his niece. When Connor got close to his twin he pointed to him for Noelle to see.

“Who’s that Noelle?”

The little baby looked at Collin who smiled wide, this was his first time meeting her. Noelle looked at Collin before she reached her tiny arms out trying to say daddy. Collin took Noelle from Connor’s arms but she looked around and saw Connor reaching out to him crying out daddy. Connor took Noelle but as soon as she was in his arms she looked to Collin and pointed at him.

“Da da!”

Both erupted into laughter as poor Noelle now wanted to go into Collin’s arms.

“You’re a horrible father Connor, confusing her like this.” Hank looking at poor Noelle wondering why there were two of her daddy. Noelle seemed to stick with Collin, deeming him her daddy for now as she settled down and didn’t look around anymore. Chloe had filmed the whole confusing ordeal on her phone giggling at her daughter.

The sound of the door opening and Richard announcing he was here, Connor ushered Collin to being Noelle over to Richard who was taking off his coat. “Noelle, who’s that?”

Noelle looked up at Richard, despite being the younger brother Conrad was much taller than the twins. Another striking difference was his blue eyes while the twins had brown eyes. Noelle stared wide eye at Richard, not reacting at all. Collin handed her to Richard and she was now closer to his face, looking between him and the other two. If she was confused before now Noelle really was. So she started to cry loudly, Richard cooed her and walked over to the couch sitting down.

“So mean your daddy and uncle confusing you like that.” Richard bounced Noelle in his arms and she was starting to calm down. Noelle then fell asleep in Richard’s arms and he was content to let the baby rest after being tricked like that.

“At least someone agrees with me.” Hank called from the kitchen shooing Collin away from eating anymore food. Everyone was chatting and catching up when the doorbell rang again, it’s piercing screech waking Noelle up, she fussed but Richard easily calmed her down. Chloe answered the door and the excited voices of her sisters filled the home.

Connor perked up knowing they were finally here, Hank was already shooting a glare at him. “Don’t go confusing her again.”

“Come on, she’s going to be overwhelmed anyways.” Connor walked over to Richard and took Noelle from his arms carrying his baby to go see her mama and aunties. Chloe’s sisters all gasped excitedly seeing Noelle who had the most surprised and confused face a two month old could have.

“Noelle, who’s that?”

Noelle looked between the three ladies that all looked like her mother, trying to find which one was hers. Having too many choices and wanting her mama Noelle began to cry and reached her arms out to any the three. Chloe swooped in and comfort her baby while her sisters all chuckled. Hank had enough of the immature adults making his granddaughter so confused, coming over and taking Noelle from Chloe’s arms.

“Don’t worry Noelle, you stay with grandpa. I’m the best cause there’s only one of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Grandpa Hank to the rescue.
> 
> I just wanted to write something cute and holiday related also add something to my other rare pairing.
> 
> Maybe expect more Chlonnor drabbles while I work on my on going fic.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving everyone.


End file.
